


Called

by ReninyCCA



Category: Watch Dogs (Video Games)
Genre: M/M, Sentinel/Guide
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:00:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26971024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReninyCCA/pseuds/ReninyCCA
Summary: 艾登接到了秦的一通电话……Aiden got a call from Chin…warning：本篇是哨向狗秦车，注意避雷哦(∂ω∂)Aiden is the sentinel，and Jordi is the guide. So if you can't accept it please don't click this.
Relationships: Jordi Chin/Aiden Pearce
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Called

没有人怀疑约尔迪是个哨兵这件事。

但直到今天艾登才发现这只是个骗局。

或许也不算骗局，约尔迪从未承认过自己是哨兵这件事。金牌收尾人的强大让人们不自觉将金色的冠冕戴到他头上。

约尔迪在解释身上的薄荷味时，常借口，薄荷糖，薄荷漱口水，薄荷香薰或是被目标打翻的薄荷生发水，诸如此类。但现在空气中游荡的薄荷香，向哨兵证明这只是因为向导的结合热。

约尔迪背对他陷在一张单人沙发里，亚洲人柔软的黑色短发一部分正铺在棉质蕾丝沙发垫上。

艾登想象手指游移在对方发间的感受，不会像黑猫一般柔软，也不会像赛马般坚硬，这种硬挺而充满弹性的发质，恰似一条正值壮年的黑背。这种高傲的犬，忠于职业又…精于攻击，危险异常。

就像此刻面对着艾登的银色枪口。

“我不保证我不会扣下扳机，艾登。”情欲早已爬上对方的脸颊，但这家伙沙哑的声音依然透着警告。艾登很清楚再向前一步，他们的关系就会翻天覆地。

约尔迪不会扣下扳机，皮尔斯赌都不用赌。就像他在危机时，第一时间会想到约尔迪一样。

“那你她妈打电话叫我来做什么？给莫里斯拴好绳子吗？”艾登回嘴道。

艾登丢开约尔迪手里的枪，甚至在丢开前还记得关上保险。

“生气了？”约尔迪居然还有空调侃他，对方正陷在单人沙发座上，打开的双腿间，除了竖着的那玩意还有一根黑色按摩棒在辛勤工作着。

这他妈谁把持得住。

私法制裁者加重的呼吸和风衣下苏醒的欲望被狡猾的收尾人捕捉到了。“约一炮？”他知道皮尔斯一向洁身自好，但仍对哨兵发出邀请。

“你想要了？”向导红色衬衣下的皮肤泛着情欲的微红，私法制裁者仿佛无视面前这位向导从灵魂中透出的渴求发问道。

“你想我求你吗？”

“我不介意。”

“我也不介意。”所谓矜持在约尔迪看来就是一团狗屎。

“把你裤裆里的家伙掏出来，艾登。”收尾人吩咐道，“然后操我。”

“勉强合格。”艾登捏住按摩棒的底部将那一大块振动着的硅胶塑料抽出来。向导身上的薄荷味道更重了，这清凉如湖水的味道却不断勾起人的躁热。

“进来。”约尔迪一手勾着艾登的肩膀，已经扩张完毕的湿润腔穴迫不及待地吞入新的入侵者。

向导软糯又充满弹性的谷道倒是和对方又浪又尖刻的性格恰恰相反。艾登叼着对方鲜红的衣领一边嗅闻着薄荷的味道，一边托着对方肌肉坚实的肉臀寻找敏感点。

……

艾登终于触到约尔迪的发间，那种坚挺又带着柔韧的发丝触感和他自己的很不一样。

亚裔修长柔韧的腰肢正畅快地随着他的动作起伏扭动，热情的穴道恨不得吞噬整根阳物，正嘬得津津有味。一道隐秘而又淫靡的水泽顺着约尔迪的大腿内侧划下。

“这么会啊，皮尔斯。”亚洲人享受着身后人的服务，狭长又上挑的凤眼咪成一道妩媚的丝线缠上艾登的心。“来，干快点，干死我。”冠状沟在前列腺点上反复摩擦，不断涌上岸的快感滋润着干渴的土地，在心野漫出一片沼泽。

“哈，真棒。”约尔迪在欲求间渐渐关上他的理智，只剩本能被满足的欢愉呻吟。

充血兴奋着的肠肉包裹吮吸着男人的阳具，肠液和前列腺液混杂在一起发出畅快的摩擦声。

“你可真热情，约尔迪。”

“毕竟你很对我胃口啊，艾登。”

“这么好的机会我可不能放过。”收尾人对情欲的贪婪，热烈且赤诚，即使被顶得浑身颤抖也不忘接着挑逗哨兵，“可别输给别人啊，艾登•皮尔斯，射给我，哈，将我填满。”

“艾登，艾登。”

向导散发的薄荷味道勾引着男人的侵犯，他突然柔软的呼唤携带着缠绵的请求。

哨兵从身后钳制着向导筋肉匀称的腰肢，在结束前叼上约尔迪后颈的软肉。

向导高声淫叫着攀上今晚的第一个高潮。

……

“皮尔斯先生，感谢你今晚的精彩服务。”魇足的向导骑在他身上，一本正经地道谢。约尔迪这家伙爽完就回到了那副无无赖赖的收尾人样子。

“不把你的精神体放出来看看吗？”艾登说道。

约尔迪坐到一旁点上一根烟，斜眼看他，“我也没见到你的狐狸。”

他一说完，就见到有着蓬松尾巴的红狐狸跃上艾登赤裸的胸膛，红棕色的柔软大尾巴在男人的手臂上甩啊甩。那绿眼睛的红狐狸从艾登的怀里扭过头来看他，想摸吗，约尔迪读懂了它的眼神。

他对旁吐出一口烟，袅袅烟雾散去。一只抖着一对黑色耳朵的奶牛猫爬上他的肩头。

“想笑就趁现在。”

“不会，很可爱。”

被向导精神体吸引的红狐狸试图拱拱猫咪的肚子，却被猫咪窜到了背上，两只扭打在一起。

—END—


End file.
